Emeralds Light
by AllMyLittleChicks
Summary: AU Loki is an alien prince who is taken aboard Thor's Father's ship as a prisoner to be studied. Thor tries to communicate with Loki and finds out he is way too charming for his own good. Thor has his own ideas for their future while Loki is conflicted by his past demons and his own history. He begins planning his escape whether or not Thor agrees to come with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Power

Sci-fi au || Tom is an alien prince who is taken aboard Chris's father's ship as a prisoner to be studied. Chris sneaks into the lab at night to look over the research and do his own tests. He starts letting Tom out of the holding cell, and Tom perches on a desk to watch him work. Night after night on repeat until suddenly Chris finds out Tom can communicate with him. He also finds out that Tom is way too charming for his own good, and eventually they fall into bed together. Afterward Chris is conflicted over what they've done because, well… alien prince!, and Tom begins plotting his escape, planning to leave whether or not Tom agrees to come with him.

Original story outline created by vanceghastrovik on tumblr.

* * *

Thor hurried out of his office with an array of papers in one hand and a half empty coffee mug in the other. He'd spilled most of his drink on the papers but his mind wasn't focused due to the alarms going off. He stumbled towards the buildings main telephone line and connected the handset to the main office a few floors down. No reply. If he wanted to know what was going on, he'd have to go to the main bridge and find out for himself.

There were plenty of people running frantically along the corridors but no one gave him a second glance even after he tried to find out what was going on. He decided the lifts were perhaps better than the stairs so he rushed into one and punched the button marked 'bridge'.

"Please enter your key code."

The robotic female voice sounded from the speakers and Thor typed in the numbers. The lift then proceeded to go up. Thor stood in the centre of the lift fumbling with his papers; he'd somehow lost the coffee mug.

The doors to the lift opened and he stepped out into utter chaos. Everyone was on high alert. People were shouting commands to one another trying to clear up an image that was very pixilated on the main viewing screen. He glanced around the large, well-lit room and searched for his father. He was leaning over someones shoulder looking as the man brought up several images on his monitor. Thor walked towards him with a very confused expression on his face.

"Father, what's going on?"

His father turned around and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Thor!" He clapped him on the back and began walking them both into the centre of the room. He pointed towards the main screen and turned to his son. "That right there is the thing I have been searching for ever since I can remember. He is the entire reason we set this whole thing up."

He gestured towards the whole of the bridge that had calmed down somewhat since he had entered but still seemed to be buzzing with energy.

"How far out is it?" Thor tried to sound excited but he was mostly curious about what was happening. He had always been a big supporter of his dad's ideas and ambitions. They'd been the whole reason why Thor had been able to have the education his father never had. His dad's pure genius had discovered how to dampen the affects of global warming and had perfected stem cell capabilities. However, he had never understood how such a brilliant mind had been conned into thinking that there was intelligent life beyond the stars. Sure, they'd found signs of life on other planets from thousands of years ago, but his father was convinced that he had seen a strange man when Thor was a child, near their house; he was convinced that he wasn't human. Much of his childhood memory was clouded so he couldn't be certain if there even was such a man; current events seemed to be proving him wrong.

"It was last recorded at being 2,000 miles out, but that's not the interesting bit." Odin moved to face his son and put his hands on his shoulders. "It's heading straight for the city."

Thor looked into his father's eyes and realised that he was ecstatic. His head automatically jerked towards the front as the men working on the computers called out to him.

"Sir, we've got it."

"Good track its journey and calculate the impact site."

Thor, who still had a very confused look on his face, still clutching heavily to his papers, stayed motionless as his father walked over to another monitor then turned back to him.

"Thor, go and see if Professor Cavanah is ready."

Thor's eyes narrowed as his father turned away from him and rejoined the group of people still filtering through a mass of images.

"Ready for...?" He cut himself off. Obviously his dad was too busy to even notice he was there. At least he was including him in his work. Thor decided to go to professor Cavanah's lab to see if he understood any of this madness.

He walked towards the elevator and hit the last button. It was a short ride and when he stepped out he saw two armed guards standing outside the professors' door. He gingerly started striding towards the door and the guards turned to him and then let him through.

The lab, despite being possibly one of the largest rooms in the entire base, always seemed to be teaming with gadgets and machinery. Every surface was covered so you couldn't see the marble tops or the walls for that matter and there were no windows since the lab was underground.

The lab consisted of two levels that merged into one towards the back. It was so any large pieces of equipment that the professor wished to build, he could do so within the confines of his own lab. Not that the professor was a hermit or anything, but he did seem to like his own company. He engrossed himself in all of his projects and always put his heart and soul into his work. Perhaps that was why his dad had chosen him as head of medical and scientific studies.

He spotted Professor Cavanah sitting at his desk, which over looked a large, see through glass cage, typing away at his computer furiously. He didn't even notice Thor enter.

"Professor?" Thor edged slowly towards Cavanah who seemed to be editing a program on his computer monitor. Cavanah abruptly turned round, almost sending the papers on his desk flying but Thor caught them before they fell on the floor.

"Yes? Thank you. What is it?" The professor seemed to be slightly agitated that he had been interrupted. He had always worked better alone, hence the lack of an assistant and the fact that he never really socialised with the rest of the crew. He found social interaction when he was working to be a distraction. Since he always seemed to be working, no one really knew much about the professor's life outside the company. But he worked well with others when the situation demanded it and finished his projects to the highest expectation set by Odin, so no one questioned him.

"The captain wants to know whether you are... ready? I'm not quite sure what he meant but I'm hoping..." He trailed off as he looked around the lab; there was no point talking directly to the professor because he wasn't listening to Thor.

He craned his head to get a closer look at the computer screen and realised Cavanah had been working on something relating to the cage. The schematics for the cage were on a separate screen next to the one he was working on. He could see all the readings being relayed to the monitor from the cage. Temperature, humidity, radiation levels, sound waves and something titled FED and MEI. All of them weren't currently turned on, dials on zero.

Thor stared at it for a second before the professor answered while tidying his papers and finished filling in the information on the screen.

"I know what your father means. Tell him we're ready at this end. I just need to know how much time I have left till arrival."

Thor swallowed slightly. "I'm unsure exactly but, soon. Last they checked it was heading straight for the city and was only 2,000 miles away."

Cavanah sighed. "Very well." He handed him a walkie-talkie and moved over towards the cage. "Here, the whole bases internal communication system is down for the mean time and radio is the only way to get anything done. Tell you father to call me on this when he hears anything."

He started pressing buttons on a very flash workstation and turned to Thor and raised his eyebrow. Thor turned and headed out of the door and back up to the bridge.

* * *

"Just in time, son."

Thor almost tripped over cabling that was loose on the floor as he stared at the screen. They had opened a coms link to a swat team that was at the crash sight. A man in a black suit, stood in front of the camera and Thor could just make out a large black van in the back ground wheeling someone in on a stretcher.

"Sir, we've got him. Subject is unconscious but not seriously injured. Eta 20 minutes."

"Good. Clean up the sight and leave immediately. We'll have medics standing by."

Odin smiled as the line ended and the screen went black. He turned to Thor and said, "What did Cavanah say?"

Thors' attention wasn't focused and he barely heard his dad. "Huh? Oh, he says he's ready down there." He held up his hand holding the walkie-talkie. "He wants you to update him on the exact time to expect... him."

Thor still didn't have any idea who or what they were expecting. Obviously his dad had known but Thor had never paid attention to his wild stories since he was convinced they were just figments of his imagination.

Odin took the walkie-talkie from Thor and pressed the button on the side. "Martin? Odin. Eta 20 minutes, repeat 20 minutes."

He released the button and waited. The line went from static to clear as Cavanah's' voice sounded. "Copy that. What condition is the subject in?"

"Unconscious, but Coulson assures me that he's not badly damaged. Do you have enough medical equipment down there for basic repairs?"

"Yes. I'll get a clean operating table to assess his wounds. Come down whenever you feel ready."

Odin chuckled to himself slightly. "Believe me, I will."

* * *

While Thor stood next to his father in Cavanah's lab, he felt somewhat distant from everything around him. He could see and hear everything that was passing him by, but he didn't feel completely there; almost faint. As the stretcher was wheeled straight into the glass cage, a faint and distant memory suddenly found its way into Thor's mind. A memory that had only ever before been described to him; something he thought he'd never remember himself.

As he continued to stare mindlessly at the glass stretcher and the strange man, now being examined by Cavanah and several other doctors, a man in a sharp, black suit walked up to Odin and handed him an electronic pad.

"Video footage from the time we first spotted the object just before it landed, to everything he said while in transit. Most of it is... garbage, but a few words were repeated so we think he is speaking some kind of as of yet, unidentified language."

Odin took it and swiped his finger over the device several times before looking past him and back at the glass cage. "Thank you, Coulson. Get someone from linguistics to start decoding everything you can." He gave back the device and pushed past the agent and started to walk closer to the cage. He turned his head slightly as he spoke again, eyes still glued to the man at the centre of the vast cell. "Oh and send a copy to the lab and to my personal computer. Allow access to myself, Cavanah and Thor."

Coulson quickly glanced at Thor before he nodded curtly and walked out of the lab.

As all the extra medical staff walked past Thor, he awoke from his daydream like sensation and hurried to stand next to his father. The strange man was stripped to the bare minimum of clothes; a strange material covering his lower body ending just above his knees. Cavanah dabbed his many wounds with clean towels, a water bowl placed by his head. Thor starred at the peculiar man before him, very tall, thin and pale. Not just an unhealthy pale due to his injuries, but he had an almost unearthly shade of skin. Light, delicate looking flesh, currently washed out even further by crimson blood oozing from open gashes on his forehead, arms, and hands, and deep cuts marring his legs. The mans hair, long raven locks, were strewn across his face, covering the upper most part of his face. The man had a beauty to him, a strange sort of familiarity that Thor found... intriguing was the only word he could connect his feeling with.

As Thor tilted his head to the side, his father turned to him before looking back to the man laid out on the table. "Such an exquisite being, don't you think?"

Thor kept starring at the man while Cavanah cleaned his last wound and started to bandage his arms down to his hands. "Quite."

He didn't add anything else since he didn't know what else to say. He merely looked to his dad as he continued to look through the glass, almost smiling at the sight before them. "Why is he so important to you?"

Odin grinned slightly as he walked around the cage, viewing the subject from different angles. "That agonising feeling you get when you know you've forgotten something but you just can't remember what. Or when you know half the answers but know you don't have all the facts. Or even when you can see all of the pieces of the puzzle in front of you, but can't put them in order. These are the reasons why _he_ is so important, so vital..." He paused, allowing his smile to fade and his face to become serious, his voice with a more stern tone. "I have been searching for answers, and he knows them. All we have to do, is convince him to tell us."

Thor dropped his gaze while his father walked up to Cavanah as he exited the cage having fully bandaged up the pale man.

"All of his wounds were mild and should fully heal in a week or so." Cavanah washed his hands in a nearby sink while Odin fidgeted and kept glancing back at the cage.

"Did he say anything? Can he speak?"

Cavanah took his time as he dried his hands on a towel and then discarded it in a bin. "I do not doubt he can speak, but I think it unlikely that he will want to with us at the moment. He is in shock, let him become accustomed to his new... surroundings and then he might wish to talk."

He paused as he saw Odin look agitated and impatient while glancing back at the man on the table. "I would suggest, to increase the likelihood that he will trust us, that we designate someone to act as... safety. To bring him food etc. After a while he should link this person with being secure and therefore he will most likely trust this person enough to talk to them."

Odin bit his lip while he crossed his arms in concentration. "Fine. Thor, would you do the honor of spending some quality time with our new guest?"

Thor shrugged his shoulders but nodded and watched his father clap his hands and head out of the lab. "Good. Immerse yourself in Cavanah's programs and work along side him. I will be in my office. Please do not disturb me unless absolutely necessary." The doors automatically opened and Odin walked out, leaving Thor bewildered in the centre of the lab.

Cavanah walked straight over to his desk and sat down, turning the computer on and leaning into the screen as it flickered into life. "You'll need to be filled in on the basics then." He spoke clearly but didn't tear his eyes from the screen as Thor stood behind him.

"Ok, basic facts. Subject is in a secure area, which means that it can only be accessed during certain times. The reason for this is so all readings are as accurate as possible," he turned his head and grinned, "and of course for our safety and his." Cavanah typed furiously on his keyboard and brought up dials and readings being relayed from the cage. "Ok. The temperature, atmosphere etc are all set to the ideal environments for humanoid life forms. As of yet, we have no reason to believe these should change. Once we have given him a full medical, we'll be able to adjust these accordingly."

Thor glanced back over his shoulder at the man as he turned on his side and moaned quietly; the sound emanating from speaks on the outside of the cage and by the computer monitor.

Cavanah tilted his head back and raised his arms above his head, interlocking his fingers and groaning as he stretched. "Sounds like our guest is conscious." He turned back to his screen and mumbled, "Maybe now would be a good time to dress him; he may be uncooperative when fully conscious."

Thor looked between the two of them as Cavanah got up and picked out a bland pair of blue trousers and a matching loose t-shirt. "These are to be worn until his wounds have properly healed. We'll give him more appropriate garments in a week or so. In the meantime, dress him in these then seal the door."

Thor nodded and took the clothes up the steps to the cage. A clicking and whirring sound emanated from the large metal hinges as the door unlocked and slide to one side. He walked slowly into the room, wary of the man still on the table now scrunched up with his hands over his stomach, eyes glued shut. They flew open and the man started to look around, head darting erratically as his eyes squinted in the bright light. As Thor got closer and put the clothes next to him on the table, the mans eyes focused more on him and he just lay there, staring at Thor as his chest rose and fell unsteadily. Thor looked down at him noticing sweat forming on the mans brow, his body language telling him that he was more scared of Thor, than Thor was of him.

He carefully took the top in one hand and held it up to him, trying to convey what he meant. "Sit up." He spoke softly, hoping to not frighten the man. When he didn't move and just kept staring blankly at him, Thor placed the shirt in his lap and put his hands under his armpits and gently lifted the man so he was sitting up. At first contact, Loki virtually leapt off of the table. Thor kept a calm expression and didn't grip him too tightly as Loki sat up, biting his lip as he let his eyes wander around the room. Thor took the shirt and gently placed it over Loki's head, pulling it down and easing his arms through. Loki tensed as he raised his arms up but relaxed and breathed more steadily when he lowered them again. Thor picked up the trousers and Loki then placed his hands on the table, ready to ease himself off the side. He stood up, slouching and holding onto the table with both hands behind himself as Thor bent down and helped him with the matching pair of plain trousers. He pulled them all the way up and tied the chord around his waist as Loki looked down at him, with a slightly terrified look in his eyes. Thor didn't look up again until he had finished and then gestured back to the table, helping Loki lift himself back onto the surface as he hoisted his legs over the side. Loki eased himself down as he rolled onto this side again, gripping his stomach; a sign that he was in pain, or that he wanted to be left alone? Thor just smiled gingerly and left, feeling awkward and scared and yet sorry for the strange man; and all the more confused.

When he reached Cavanah again, he had several new dials visible on the screen. "What do they stand for?" Thor pointed towards two new measurements that weren't activated yet.

"FED stands for foreign energy disrupter, and FEI is foreign energy indicator. Basically, your father believes this man possesses abilities using unknown forces. If anything unusual occurs while he's in there, the FEI will pick it up, then we can get to work programming the FED."

Thor scratched his head as he took a seat next to the professor and tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind his ear. "Right... What do you know of my father's beliefs?"

Cavanah didn't reply for a second, then leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, while taking in a deep breath. "That is... something we'd all like to know. It's complicated, even to your father I believe. He doesn't like to talk about his experience because it brings him... troubling memories."

Cavanah glanced at Thor whose expression was a mixture of confusion and curiosity. He sighed and picked up a pen and started to twirl it between his fingers. "You don't remember that night do you?"

Thor felt his eyes start to tear up and quickly turned his gaze to the floor. He gulped and shook his head.

Cavanah continued, starring mindlessly at the brick wall in front of him. "That night changed Odin. If it weren't for your father's reputation, I think his claims would have ruined his chance of a decent future, and possible one for yourself. But I've known Odin for, oh, so many years now." Cavanah titled his head in Thor's direction who was now looking up, a tear threatening to fall onto his cheek. "I trust your father, with my life among other things. I trust that he knows what he saw that day. Whether or not _he_ is the man from all those years ago, that is yet to be proved. Whether or not we can explain what he is, that is yet to be seen."

Thor wiped his nose and blinked rapidly as more tears fell. "Do you think we'll find the answer?"

Cavanah froze as he thought for a second, Thor's eyes still trained on him. "I think we will find an answer. Whether it will put his mind to rest... well, we'll see where that leads us."

Thor and Cavanah sat together in silence while the strange man watched them discreetly from his cell, listening intently to their every word.

* * *

**So chapter 1, always a tricky start especially with such an exciting story line, of which I made a few changes. 1 - Thor and Loki instead of Chris and Tom. 2 - Coulson is alive because I was gutted when he died. And 3 - S.H.I.E.L.D is not such a dominant aspect of this reality. So enjoy and please tell me how you think it's going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking moment

Very little happened over the next 24 hours. Loki still laid on the table in the centre of the cage wearing his flimsy light blue shirt and trousers while Cavanah and Thor stayed in the lab in silence. Cavanah was constantly at his desk, eyes continuously glued to his screen and every so often left the room when his phone rang. Whenever Thor had finished checking the readings, he just sat on a stool outside the glass cage and watched as the man stayed almost perfectly still. He was so desperately trying to recall his lost childhood memories, that time seemed to fly by and he would leave the lab late at night only to return the next day, bright and early to repeat the previous day.

For someone who had seemed so determined to find answers, Odin hardly ever visited the lab. But every day, he would take five minutes to visit the three of them. Loki never uttered a word or even seemed to notice them while Odin spoke quietly to Cavanah; Thor still gawking at the still, pale figure.

On the third day when Thor went in to the lab early in the morning, he noticed Loki was sitting up right, starring right at him. He stopped just inside the door; even at this distance it was clear he certainly had his eyes locked on him. He walked slowly over to Cavanah's desk, all the while keeping an eye on the man who gradually turned his head as Thor walked towards him.

"How long has he been conscious?" Thor spoke in a hushed voice as he set down a large book on the desk next to the computer monitors. He then put on a long white coat, picked up a medical penlight and placed it into his pocket.

"Ever since I got in." Cavanah glanced over his shoulder, laughed slightly then looked at Thor. "You are however, the only person he has done that to."

Cavanah looked over his glasses at him with a questioning look as Thor risked another look at the cage. He immediately bolted his head round as soon as his gaze was met with those terrific green eyes.

"Why... why do you think that is?" He stuttered as he looked over the dials on the monitors.

"Well, you've been near him the most. Granted he was unconscious or delusional, but if he would recognise anyone, it would be you. He may try to communicate soon. But who knows? Maybe he's telepathic."

Thor turned away from the monitors and leaned against the table, trying unsuccessfully to return the man's cold stare. He hardly seemed to blink. Even when he did, it wasn't rushed; a very smooth and fluid movement. Could almost be considered seductive in different circumstances. As he thought too much into it, he almost became lost in those green eyes, blocking everything else out and just starring endlessly at him.

Cavanah nudged him in the side with a small box and Thor barely maintained his balance at the unexpected gesture. He straightened up and gave a half smile as Cavanah shook is head smiling and turned back to his monitor. "His wounds should have had a decent amount of time to heal now. I suggest you remove the bandages and inspect them thoroughly."

Thor opened the box and pushed the many tools aside, only to see more horrific looking implements. He held up a particularly long and nasty looking knife and said, "Is this really necessary? Surely I won't need this?" As he tilted the blade in his hands and continued to inspect it, the more he though that it was custom made. The jagged blade and the unusual shape of the handle seemed very unique and felt frighteningly comfortable in Thor's grip.

"His bandages are very thick. I had to make them like that after the first night. He tore away at the first set so you'll have to really hack away at them to remove them."

Thor grimaced and nodded as he replaced the knife, closed the box and began to walk over to the cage.

The man must have seen the knife, Thor thought, as he approached the cage and waited for the door to slide back. He stayed motionless on the table, legs dangling off the side as Thor set the box down and opened it. Even with his back turned, he felt anxious, thinking that those green eyes were no doubt trained on his every move. He glanced behind himself and tilted his head in confusion as he noticed the man hadn't actually been looking at him. Thor followed his line of sight and realised he was focusing on Cavanah instead who was still at his desk, oblivious to either of them. He shook off his uneasy feeling and turned back to the instruments in front of him. After a while of deciding which would be more effective and least terrifying to use, he picked out a pair of heavy-duty scissors. They had a long grey handle that encased around the sharp edge of the blades. At least they didn't look as menacing as the jagged knife.

He quickly placed the others back inside the box out of sight and closed it, turned around and was surprised to notice the man was still not looking at him. He walked in front of him to get his attention and edged his way slowly towards him. With his free hand, he reached out and held Loki's right arm up. The man's eyes now turned to him with their ever-blank expression. Thor, slightly unnerved by the man's lack of anything, again shrugged off his instincts and began to study the bandages of his forearm. He positioned one hand where the bandage met his bare skin and wedged the blade of the scissors underneath it. The material was tougher than he expected, almost cast like and difficult to cut through. After freeing the man's arm, he tilted it slightly into the light, careful not to stretch the wound. There was a pale scar, even lighter than his already pale complexion, where his gash had healed nicely. Thor smiled as the man looked down at his arm for a minute then back up at Thor. He automatically held out his other arm and allowed Thor to remove the other bandage.

The wound on his left hand hadn't healed as well as the other but still looked much improved from when he arrived. This time Loki didn't look up at Thor, just kept looking at his red scar, holding his hands perfectly still, supported on his knees.

Thor went back to the small table and replaced the scissors before saying, "All wounds on both arms have healed sufficiently enough but judging by the deeper cuts on his left, I think it's best if we leave the others for another few days."

Cavanah replied without even tearing his eyes away from his computer monitor. "Very well. While you're in there, test his hearing and vision."

Thor tapped his lab pockets before plucking out his penlight and walked back over to Loki. He felt the anticipation as he raised his arm up slowly, placed his hand on his chin and gently tilted his head back. The man flinched slightly but didn't push Thor away as he turned on the small light and shined it in his eye. The man's first reaction of course was that of shock. He blinked furiously and shook his head. Thor backed away and pocketed the light again. As the man regained his compose, Thor noticed his eyes' appearance return back to their usual green, as his pupils grew smaller.

Thor looked back at Cavanah and shrugged. "His pupil dilation is perfect."

Cavanah quickly glanced at him over his glasses and said, "Very well. Move onto hearing."

Cavanah's almost dismissive tone gave Thor the impression that he was ignoring him; like he wasn't paying him any attention what so ever. Undeterred, he approached him again and clicked his fingers next to Loki's right ear, then to his left. Each time, Loki's head jerked and his eyes grew wide, instinctually turning towards Thor's fingers as he clicked. Thor smiled again and walked back over to the table to collect the box. As he was walking past Loki, he noticed he was holding his palms out in front of him, turning them while flexing his fingers. He assumed he had more sensation in them now that his tight bandages had been removed and didn't restrict movement anymore. He walked back into the main lab thinking nothing of it.

He placed the box on a crowded shelf, disturbing a handful of loose papers as he did so and watched them gracefully float down and land on the floor. He gathered them together, stood up and placed them on the edge of the desk. He glanced over them, intrigued since he didn't recognise them. Before he had a chance to read them, he almost sent the papers flying again as the lights went out and all the monitors went black.

"Ugh! Great. Great. Brilliant! Everything's gone. Everything." Cavanah stood up and inspected his monitor before sitting back down and punching the screen in frustration. Thor steadied himself and watched as Loki sat perfectly still while bathed in the faint light from the cage.

Thor turned back to Cavanah and whispered, "Does the cage run off a separate generator?" He looked towards the cell again and noticed the man had his eyes closed but was now standing as close to them as possible while still behind the clear glass.

"Yeah. Was that bloke's idea. What's his name..? Coulson! Yeah that's the one. Security type. Bit boring. Thinks a broken man can break through that door." Cavanah continued his efforts to bring his computer back to life by banging his fists on the keyboards and pulling out the wires in his monitor.

Thor stayed still but craned his head closer as the lights in the cage dimmed slightly before he heard Cavanah proclaim, "Haha! It lives."

Thor abruptly turned his head to see the screen light up then go dark with code running across it. "No no no no no. What in the world?"

Thor watched as Cavanah took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as his computer continued to display everything in garbled code.

Cavanah soon gave up and reclined back in his chair, letting the computer continue its fit. Thor chanced another look towards Loki and couldn't quite believe what he saw. Before he could even begin to question what he was seeing, his attention was drawn to the sudden flash of light from all of the monitors and pieces of electrical equipment in the lab. Everything, even the fans and the kettle switched on and made every possible sound as the monitors all simultaneously started flashing documents; between each, unknown symbols flashed.

Cavanah practically flew off his chair and stood in the centre of the room with Thor as they both looked on, bewildered, terrified and confused as everything in the room became animated. As Cavanah looked on, documents still flashing on his computer, Thor took his time to look back at the man, who he was now certainly shrouded by an eerie glow of green light. The man stayed perfectly still, standing as close to the glass as possible while emitting a blinding shade of emerald that engulfed him and spread out; floating through the walls of the cage with ease.

Thor and Cavanah just looked on as the light surrounded the computers; both of them oblivious to Loki eyeing them up just before he breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Thor and Cavanah both clapped their hands to their ears in shock as a high pitch shriek sounded, echoing off the walls and intensifying with every second. As it grew louder Cavanah fell to his knees with Thor shortly following. Both of them, now kneeling on the floor, hands still firmly clasped to the sides of their heads, turned to each other as their screams and shouts went unheard and their eyes grew wide with fear. Thor's temples, red hot with pain and his head, now banging and his ears ringing with the piercing sound, were the last thing he thought of before the room filled with light and the sound suddenly disappeared.

Thor remained kneeling with his hands still glued firmly over his ears and his eyes scrunched shut. Even with his eyes closed, he still remembered seeing the blinding white light as it enveloped the lab. He stayed down, adrenaline pulsing through his body making his legs feels as though they were on fire. He tore his hands slowly from his face and splayed them out in front of himself and opened his eyes as he took in several deep breathes. His face felt hot and his head still pounded but he managed to focus enough to see the form of Cavanah lying on his side on the floor. Thor blinked as his vision cleared and crawled over to Cavanah. Just as he managed to roll him over, the door of the lab burst open and Coulson and three armed guards stormed in.

"Damage and situation report." Coulson shouted and two of the guards walked straight past Thor and towards the cage as the other walked by his side.

Thor looked up at the man in the sharp suit before glancing at the computers, which were black; a faint smell of smoke filling his nose. "Uh... Everything started acting strange then..." Thor rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember. "Um, Cavanah and I stood away from the computers... then a bright light and a noise..." He motioned with his hand, trying to jog his memory, then suddenly stood up and turned to Loki while two people in white coats knelt down over Cavanah.

"Thor? Was any of this due to the prisoner?" Coulson's voice was unusually calm for such a sight before them but Thor was too busy starring at Loki who was sitting back on the table, legs dangling off the edge as before.

"No. I remember removing his bandages then leaving, then..." He trailed off, eyes flickering up towards one of the many cameras set up in the lab. He tilted his head to Coulson but kept his gaze on the strange man. "Did you see anything on the security tapes?"

Coulson huffed and moved aside as Cavanah was carried away on a stretcher. "Regrettably the entire system went on this level. Complete black out. The only room with power was this but looking at your equipment, I'm guessing there was an overload." He held his hands behind his back and walked in front of Thor, trying to look intimidating but failing due to his shorter stature. "If you remember anything, please inform me immediately."

He nodded to the two guards by the cage and they headed back out of the lab, Coulson following them, leaving Thor alone with the strange man. He stopped just before the door closed and said, "Until further notice, he is your sole responsibility." He pointed towards Loki but he needn't had. Thor just nodded solemnly, waited until Coulson was out of sight and put his hands on his hips, taking in the damaged computers before turning to Loki.

"Did you do this?" Thor spoke quietly; half hoping for a reply, half hoping he was still as innocent as he had seemed when he first arrived. Thor was now rethinking his first impression of their unusual guest.

* * *

Thor walked in the next day with a heavy head and a cup of coffee steaming away, awakening his senses with its delightful smell. He stepped over several loose wires on the floor and narrowly missed stepping on a man lying underneath his desk as he sat down.

He put his mug down and moved to one side as the man scooted out and stood up. "New monitors installed, sir. Luckily all the hard drives were backed up from an hour before the incident. Virtually all the information should be there for ya."

Thor eyed the man who didn't quite seem to fit in to his dad's usual selection of staff employees but it was too early to debate whether he was reliable or not; he had too much work to do.

"Thank you." Thor smiled at him over the rim of his mug as he took his first sip of boiling hot coffee. He placed the mug down again and began typing away at the computer as the men exited, leaving the wires untidily scattered around the desk.

He brought up the main screen that Cavanah had showed him before and buried his face in his hands as he saw two of the dials were at zero. He racked his brain trying to remember what FED and FEI stood for then remembered as his attention was somehow drawn to the pale man starring at him from behind the glass.

Thor thought to himself as he watched the man starring back at him. 'Could I have dreamed that? How can you sit there so calm? Are you oblivious to your surroundings? Can you read my mind?'

He shook off that last thought and laughed at himself as he returned to the computer. He glanced at his watch and let his head fall back as he willed the time on. He decided to catch up with the local news. Being virtually locked in a government facility for a week meant he had had no social life nor any life at all apart from secrets, confusion and coffee by the gallon. He clicked on to a new site, complete with video updates of the most serious and recent events. He chose one at random and grasped his coffee as he settled back and just listened as he rested his eyes.

"Another sunny day expected over many parts, starting with highs of 80 with no chance of rain or heavy winds later in the week. This evenings forecast predicts clear nights with no cloud cover and very little possibility of humidity."

Thor got comfy in his seat as Loki silently shifted to get a better view of him and the screen.

"And now back to our main story this week. Flurries of reports have been coming in over the past 5 days with supposed eyewitness accounts of a creature resembling big foot. Many residents have said that they were 'inhumanly tall' and had almost 'reptile like' skin. Obviously the police are taking every report with as much sincerity as the next but photographic evidence or any other kind has yet to have been obtained. Until they see proof, the local police departments say there is little else they can advise residents to do, than to stay in doors and be aware, of big foot."

Thor smirked and turned the screen back to the dials while tilting his head back and downing the last of his coffee. One of the dials began to rise, slowly and steadily but definitely increasing. He starred at it for a moment before it settled back down. He raised his eyebrows at it and quickly glanced over at Loki. He was sitting on the edge of the table again, starring at him. Thor just rolled his eyes and reclined in his chair. Nothing to do that day, just wait for orders or for Cavanah to return to work. They hadn't found anything wrong with him, except the fact that he had lost his memory; so far showing no sign of recovering it. Even if he did remember what happened, he might think his mind was playing tricks on him and ignore it. Hopefully.

He rested his hands on the armrests as he sank into his seat and relaxed, letting his eyelids close. He tried to make sense of all the memories and ideas in his head from last night; unfortunately with no success. He sighed and gave up and instead decided to drum his fingers along the armrest, creating a comforting tapping sound filling the agonising silence in the lab. Nothing too specific, just a random melody that continued for a good minute before he became bored and got out a book from the desks' drawer.

He wasn't much for reading, so maybe that's why the slightest sound and the most delicate of movements from the cage caught his eye. The strange man was now standing up close to the edge of the cage again but this time with one hand raised and pressed up against the glass. Thor gave him a puzzled look before placing the book down without loosing sight of those green eyes. He strode over to the cage, trying not to reveal his childish curiosity combined with his child like fear. He stood a few meters away from the cage as he saw the mans' hand move ever so slowly behind the clear glass. The man flexed his fingers before tapping a rhythm on the glass with his nails; the sound dulled by the thickness of it. To Thor's surprise, it was exactly the same as the pattern he'd done himself.

They kept eye contact, Thor both drawn uncontrollably to keep starring at him and to run and hide and ignore everything. This action implies many things, raises many questions and means the start of something new; contact.

The man slowly lowered his hand and gave Thor one of the most complex looks he had ever seen. He was expecting sadness, joy, even possibly guilt or fury, but what Thor saw in those sea green eyes could only be seen as relief and happiness. Such a strange way for a someone who was imprisoned to seem.

Thor cautiously edged his feet closer so he was standing only a few feet away. He blinked as Loki remained calm, a smile slowly gracing his face. Thor hesitated before blurting out, "I'll ask you again. Did you do that..?" Thor waved his hands behind him as he felt the words slip past his lips before he could stop them.

Instead of laughing at his stupidity or even ignoring him, the mans' smile grew and he simply replied, "Yes, but I meant no harm."

Thor stumbled back as he was shocked by his perfect English; laced with a British accent possibly? The man continued as Thor regained his balance. "To your earlier enquiries, I can sit here so calm because_ I am_ well aware of my surroundings; very grateful I am of them too. And if you hadn't realised already, I _can_ read you mind."

Thor was awe struck, well aware that his mouth was gaped wide open and that he was starring. He just couldn't move. Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor's strange stance. He smirked and looked down at his feet for a second then returned his soft gaze to Thor. " I am Loki, by the way. Prince Loki."

* * *

**So, on to the third installment. Please tell me any aspects you wish to see unfold. Relatively new to this and I find encouragement helps so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Burdened miracle

"So... alien." Thor stood motionless as Loki shifted his weight, still behind the glass.

"Uh, I suppose I am, to you."

Thor nodded while his mouth gaped open, his eyes still fixed on Loki. He was so focused on him that he failed to notice the dial on the monitor go through the roof. In the blink of an eye, Loki had gone from behind the glass, to just a foot away from Thor. He stumbled back but caught himself on the railings as Loki gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry. Didn't intend to scare you." He began to walk around the cage, seemingly to admire it, pressing his palm against the cold glass.

"Sturdy structure. It almost rivals the architecture of my own culture." He turned and smiled at Thor as he sat down on one of the stools up against a cluttered desk.

"Almost?" He laughed as he rested his chin in his hand.

Loki began to walk over to him and sat down on the adjacent stool. "Well it didn't hold me."

They starred at each other, an awkward silence forming between them until Thor lifted his head and said, "So, your culture. Where abouts are you from?"

Loki pushed aside some of the wires and components on the desk as he spoke before giving up and turning to Thor. "In relation to here? No idea. But of my world I can tell you this. It has a large kingdom spread out across the stars. Infinite fields of green grass separating the woodland from the cities. Tall, gleaming, magnificent cities..." His happy tone faded while his head drooped as he let his eyes fall to the floor. "Once a tall, gleaming, magnificent city. Now, it's as if someone let it burn as red as the sky."

Thor shuffled his feet while he saw the man's pained expression. "What happened?"

Loki looked up suddenly as if he had forgotten he was there. "Bilgesnipe. They savage everything in their path. They can't be stopped, even if you threaten them with annihilation. They are so stupid, so determined, that they will never cease their vile, gruesome and cruel actions, until there is nothing left to kill and maim."

"They are also alien?" Thor hesitated to keeping asking him since Loki was clearly moved by his recalled memories.

"Yes, even to me they are foreign monsters." He looked up, his glassy green eyes producing one single tear falling down his cheek. "But like me, they have ventured here before, to Earth."

* * *

Odin sat alone in his office. Light streamed in through the window behind him as he lay hunched over his desk, head in his hands. A clock ticking was the only sound other than the noises and voices screaming at him; his mind in chaos as old forgotten memories began to resurface for the first time since he'd first erased them. Burned them from his mind and buried them for good; he thought. With his eyes closed, his vision was black, but images kept flashing behind his eyes, forcing him to remember them, experience the fear he had once felt. He felt his heart rate increase, his breathing becoming heavier until the semblance of fire flashed in his mind and his eyes opened wide. In his state of panic, it almost felt like his body was steaming, his office ablaze. He contained his outburst as an electronic voice broke the silence.

"Sir. Coulson is here to see you."

After a second the voice spoke again. "Sir? Shall I send him in?"

Odin cleared his throat before he pressed the button and replied. "Uh, Yes. Send him in now."

He reached for his water and downed the glass just as Coulson entered, closing the door behind himself and setting a few papers on Odin's desk. He didn't sit, just stood hands neatly behind his back.

"Our experts have analysed the subject's words during his transit and have concluded that it is either nonsense because of his delirious state or a language no one have ever come into contact with."

Odin nodded as he tried to appear composed as the agent paused and then continued.

"The recent blackout was caused by an unknown power fluctuation that affected that entire level. All computer logic boards were destroyed but have been replaced with their memories restored except for the half an hour leading up to the incident."

Coulson paused, glancing out of the window quickly while Odin began to fan the papers across his desk. Odin looked up, expecting him to continue.

"There is also more bad news sir."

Odin raised his eyes to meet Coulson's but returned his gaze to his papers as he remained silent.

"Cavanah returned home after his examination concluded nothing was physically wrong with him." He hesitated, expecting Odin to look up at him again. He stood up straighter. "Professor Cavanah was found dead in his home early this morning sir."

Coulson looked down at Odin as he froze, one hand resting on his desk while the other gripped tighter on a piece of paper. He looked up at Coulson with a child like innocence.

"Dead?"

Coulson paused then nodded gently. Odin set the paper down and straightened out the creases. He brushed away a tear and spoke while still looking blankly at the page.

"What uh... What was the cause of death?"

"He appears to have been mauled by a large animal. He was found in his back garden with no signs of any damage to the property."

Odin swallowed as he scrunched his eyes shut. He sat back in his chair and tilted his head skywards before looking over Coulson's shoulder at the clock, then addressing him while again, ignoring him.

"Thank you. Please inform me of any... further developments."

He then swiveled his chair so he was basking in the midday sun as Coulson headed towards the door. Odin broke the silence, still facing the window just as Coulson had stepped over the threshold.

"Do send someone to inform Thor. Tell him I need to be alone right now."

Coulson replied quietly as he nodded and let the door close with a click. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Loki was now meandering around the room, admiring the equipment while Thor followed him round.

"Creatures? What are they like? Do you have many different species where you're from? Are they like our animals?"

Loki bent down to inspect something while Thor hung over his shoulder. Loki smiled and turned, straightening up as he spoke. "Bilgesnipe? Not very pleasant. But there are also some spectacular beings to be found. Some of which, I believe your kind fantasise about; at least, similarly to. A species native to the woodland of my home, do bare an unusual resemblance to your idea of fairies or elves. I forget which now."

He waved his hands and produced the image of a small, colourful man with wings. The image was slightly transparent and as tall as a pencil. The detail was so clear that as Thor looked closer, he could see more and more fine detail in the illusion. Just before he was about to speak, the image suddenly disappeared and Loki tensed, eyes now trained on the door. Thor frowned but turned his head to the door but only grew more curious when nothing seemed out of place.

"What..?" He spoke before he turned back but stopped when he saw Loki had disappeared. He frantically spun round but soon realised he had appeared silently in his cage. He watched intently as Loki placed one of his long, pale, elegant fingers against his lips just before the door to the lab flung open without warning and a tall man in a suit entered.

Thor stood in the centre of the lab, trying not to look shocked or guilty as the man approached him. The man gave one quick glance towards Loki before he stopped just in front of Thor.

"During this time your father wishes to given some privacy but he requests that you be given an update on proceedings." He handed Thor an electronic pad, turned and left, leaving Thor stunned clutching the device while Loki looked on from behind the glass. As soon as the door slammed shut, Loki reappeared next to Thor, almost making him drop the pad. Loki laughed as Thor stumbled after it. He gave him a stern look but smiled as he sat down at his desk.

Loki looked at his clothes for the first time while Thor tapped away on the pad, his smile turning sour as he read. Loki's clothes shimmered, a dim light appeared, before it faded to reveal new clothes; long and black with dark green buttons with black boots. Thor didn't notice as he turned the pad off and set it aside.

"Thor?" Loki's hand hovered over Thor's shoulder as he sighed in his seat, tilting his head back when Loki touched his shoulder.

"The professor has died." He reeled his head round to look at Loki with a blank stare.

"I suppose death is new for you too."

Loki sat down next to him and twiddled his thumbs, resting his arms on his knees, head down.

"Usually it wouldn't be. Not only because we live longer, but also because... I am lonely." Thor turned to him but Loki kept his head down, focusing instead on his hands.

"I am not a normal prince. My people want... would want a king who spent all his time devoted to protecting his kingdom." He looked up but not at Thor; just over his shoulder.

"They would not have respected someone who frequently left his domain for his own reasons." He paused, breathing heavily until he looked at Thor, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Even thought the citizens deemed me an unfit candidate for king, our enemies thought me a big enough threat. I fled, here, to Earth. I thought they wouldn't dare follow me. The journey is treacherous, risky and anyone who tries it is stupid to." He smiled jokingly at Thor whose serious expression was worrying.

"I landed here, safely to my surprise, in a small town. Large fields for miles with dirt roads snaking across the landscape. I saw a house." Thor's ears perked up as Loki looked straight into his eyes. He hoped he wouldn't say what he thought he would.

"There lived a happy family. The first I had met but I considered them happy. They had each other; no one else. Little possessions of no worth to others, but to themselves, priceless." Loki smiled as he continued.

"I must correct myself. When I say I landed safely, I mean no one was hurt except me. I'd broken my leg and the battle to get here meant I didn't have enough energy to heal myself. My original plan was to hide in their fields and..." He hesitated, looking guilty as he half whispered, "and steal from them when they left. I was clumsy though, and at first I thought I had misjudged their kind nature."

Loki sat back and rubbed his chest, suddenly feeling tight, his breathing restricted. "I had watched them for days at this point, so I knew how long I'd have. One morning, I decided to move. I watched them leave, then found my way through their house. Even though I had never seen anything like them, I knew they were edible, so I picked up a couple of cans, a bottle of water and bandages for my cuts." Loki gulped as he starred blankly at Thor's chest.

"I was limping out the back door, arms full of cans and bandages, concentrating more on my footsteps than where I was going, so I didn't see him."

Thor tensed and froze, clenching his fingers over his knees. "He shot you." He said and Loki's head immediately jerked up but he dropped his gaze in shame after a second.

"He thought I was a common thief." He laughed gently as he lowered his hand away from his chest and went back to twiddling his fingers.

"I suppose I was. The man had come back alone. Evidently he had forgotten something from the barn and instead found me with my hands full of his supplies. Luckily by that time I had enough power to deflect such an attack. Unfortunately I had never experienced a gun before so small bits of shrapnel were lodged in my chest. He was shocked at first, angry, then sorry. After that I didn't care what he did to me. I was tired, hungry, cold, damaged and alone. I accepted that and I welcomed his anger. Instead, while I was bewildered, he kept me in secret, locked away in the barn. He didn't tell his family while he took the shrapnel out and let me rest. I was so grateful to the man, so impossibly grateful. We spoke. After the initial shock of where I came from, he spoke about what his ambitions were. He never liked working the way he did. His responsibilities meant he couldn't be with his family. After my magic returned properly, I healed myself and in return for his kindness, I replaced his supplies and thanked him again. He was even more grateful and insisted I meet his family before I left." Loki shrugged, tilting his head to one side as he supported his chin in his hand.

"I accepted, not realising that was the biggest mistake I could make." Loki stood up and walked back over towards the cage. He put his palm against the class again. "He forgot. I suppose that makes it better. He forgot the details, but remembers the consequences. And evidently, he remembers me."

Silence fell between them; Thor on the stool while Loki had his back turned to him as he looked into the cage. Thor began to lightly drum his fingers along the desk as Loki turned and leaned against the cage.

"You were talking about my father weren't you? My family home, my past, my life."

Loki just starred at the floor while he nodded, tucking a strand of stray hair behind his ear as he bowed his head.

Thor stood up and began to walk over to the cage. "It's alright, I forgive you."

Loki wept silently as Thor advanced slowly. "I am the sole reason they came, for what they did. And you forgive me?"

"I forgive you because I remember."

Loki's head shot up, tears in his eyes as Thor stopped, half smiling, half crying. "You remember? You were young... too young to remember."

Thor edged forwards. "I remember you trying to eat your meat with a spoon. I remember stupid, little, insignificant details like that. I do not recall everything so clearly but I do know what you did for us that night. You did everything you could. I don't blame you, I _forgive_ you."

Loki began to tremble as Thor stood a few feet away; his gaze now lost, not focused on anything. "You father sees himself as the hero in the story, and me as he villain. Reality marks me as both a hero and a coward."

"A coward does not stand between a stranger and an enemy. A hero does."

Loki seemed to ignore his words as he continued. "I remember a speech my father gave me. 'Love and loss and betrayal and jealousy. All of these you will feel and more.' He looked straight at Thor while he held himself up against the cage, legs almost ready to buckle. "But you are glad to experience the pain because you have happiness, you have love. I have never been loved nor do I think I shall ever love anyone."

Thor put his hands on Loki's shoulders as he said, "Listen. You saved my father and me. As much as my father hates you for the destruction they caused, he loves you for saving me. He has never openly admitted he loves me since, but I know he does; in the same way I know he doesn't hate you for saving me and him."

Thor kept his hands on Loki while he hung his head. "Now I have seen what man can do. When evil lives inside them and the things they do." He gradually raised his head to lock eyes with Thor. "After all that, I still consider the young, kind and innocent worth saving. You are a physically flawed species; inferior to me and my kind. But I consider you equal when I saw you then. Young, innocent and kind."

Thor smirked. "I bet you don't see my father as kind and innocent, nor worth saving now do you?"

"I never saw his beauty; I saw _your_ potential in life and I couldn't stand by idle, not when you lost her."

Thor closed the gap between them and hugged Loki. He too held on to Thor, his small frame almost crushed as Thor wrapped his arms around him. It had been so long since Loki had shown any kind of affection to anyone. His home was gone, his family and friends destroyed by war so he had relished the next time he would hug someone again, because he knew he had so many problems to vent onto them. He didn't know if one person could take it, but he let his emotions build up, fogging his brain as he continued to hold on tight to Thor. Loki's head cleared, allowing him enough time to whisper in Thor's ear.

"Terror... has made me cruel."

Thor felt Loki's grip loosen around his shoulders and he gently released his harsh grip. Loki however, still held onto him and looked straight into his eyes as Thor moved his hands down Loki's back, meeting those green eyes once more.

"I am done with this broken heart. All the lies and treachery of my past are a burden I no longer wish to carry in it. So tonight, I am going to cut it out and restart."

Thor narrowed his eyes as he saw the sadness and want in Loki's clear, vibrant eyes. He became so lost again in them that he failed to notice the distance between them shrinking as they slowly began to hold each other closer, their noses almost touching as their breath ghosted over each other's face. Thor caught his breath as he felt Loki's hands reach up to caress his neck.

"How do you expect to start again?"

Loki blinked, so close to Thor now that he felt his eyelashes flutter over his own. "By loving, like this." He whispered.

He pressed his lips to Thor's as his hand reached his neck, twirling his long blonde hair around his slender fingers. Thor slowly returned the kiss, discovering just how soft those delicate lips really were. Their suppleness and texture that of unmarred, unbroken skin, not matching his mind or the rest of his past external appearance. Thor felt his cheeks flush with heat as Loki laid feathered kisses on his neck, across his jaw and breathed heavily in his ear before pushing back Thor's hair and kissing his lips again. He closed his eyes, his other senses overloaded with Loki's scent and taste; the over whelming urge to press himself up against him too powerful to resist. He pressed his body against Loki's, releasing a pleasant, long moan from him as he stood against the cage, hands now lightly pulling playfully on Thor's hair.

Thor's hands moved down and started to ride up Loki's shirt, letting his cast his eyes over his pale, flat stomach. He felt the soft, tender skin under his fingers and the muscles flinch whenever he ran across them. Loki tilted his head back, catching his breath only to gasp for air when Thor latched his mouth onto his neck and caressed it with his tongue between bites. Thor closed his eyes as he heard the seductive noises elicited from Loki, his trousers feeling tight and his skin tingling with anticipation. Loki suddenly grabbed a handful of his hair and forcefully yanked Thor's head up. He looked into those green eyes, pupils blown just as his were. He didn't notice they weren't in the lab anymore.

Thor, happily dazed and contented to stay in this state of blissful arousal, put up no fight when Loki grabbed him, lifted him up and carried him across the room; Thor draping his arms around Loki's head, too high on his affections to do much else. It wasn't until Loki had thrown him on the bed and was on top of him, that he noticed where he was.

"My room? How did we get here?"

Loki kissed his lips and nibbled at his tongue before straddling his hips and smiling, tapping his temples with his fingers.

"I can read your mind, remember?"

Thor's confusion turned to joy as he starred at Loki's chest, all curves and lines sharp and precise, no extra detail added and all of it glorious. He placed his hands on his hips as he bit his lip.

"You're doing it right now?"

Loki pouted and began to play with Thor's buckle of his belt, his other hand next to his head. He leaned in, placing his other hand next to his head and leaned down, tickling Thor's face with his hair.

"I'd prefer to discover for myself what you like." He kissed his forehead as he grinded his hips hard against Thor's, a sigh escaping from his lips before Loki added, "That's half the fun. We explore, purely on our own. Me on top..." He grinned as he wound his legs under Thor's and positioned himself underneath him. "Or you on top."

Thor breathed heavily as he saw Loki grin, and that tongue resting behind those evil lips.

"May I take that as an invitation?"

Loki rolled his eyes but slapped his hands onto Thor's back and dug his nails in, taking his shirt off as he said, "Questions..."

* * *

So that... happened. Tearing my hair out here, please tell me the damage. How bad is it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Father of Monsters

As painful as this dream was, Thor didn't want to wake from it; not just yet. To uncover his past was an opportunity he would never pass up, even if it wasn't technical real. Then again, lucid dreaming felt like reality, almost smelt like it too.

From his car seat, he saw the backs of his parents as they drove away from their house; dust erupting as the wheels spun on the dry dirt. He looked over into the field, his attention drawn to the crops parting, just for a second, then settling back into their rows.

He then watched as his father left, leaving his mother to entertain him while they waited. He rocked around in his car seat, impatient as always. Skip ahead a few days and he feels taller, on the same level with everyone else as they eat. In his high chair, hands stuck in his food, he locks eyes with a stranger. From the looks his mother first gave him and his father, Thor can tell that she doesn't like him, but none the less, he stays for dinner.

As Frigga is washing the dishes, Thor looks at his father and the stranger as they shake hands and the stranger walks out the door. He plays with his toys as he hears his parents arguing in the kitchen; too quiet for him to hear, they think.

He then feels warm and safe as his mum and dad lean over him, tucking him into his bed; brand new, built by Odin to replace his small crib. They leave but keep a small light on so he doesn't get scared of the dark. Thor remembers being scared of the tiniest noise in the house or of the long dark shadows at night. He gradually feels himself drifting off, the sound of the radio playing downstairs.

He comes too, wriggling under the covers. All of a sudden he's too hot and light is creeping into his room under the door. He can smell something new, hear peculiar crackling and creaking sounds before he hears screams and crashes from downstairs. His bedroom door is flung open and a tall, slender figure stands in the doorway. He runs straight over to Thor and scoops him up. He cries as the light gets brighter and smoke begins to fill the room. The man holding him looks towards the door before heading over to the window and opening it. He sits on the windowsill, dangling his legs off the side with Thor on his lap and jumps. Thor grips him tight and holds his breath as they fall but begins crying again when they land. The stranger runs round to the front of the house and stands on the dirt road, full house in view complete with flames engulfing the property.

He sees his dad appear from the house, wet towels covering his face as he runs coughing heavily towards them. Thor reaches out to him and finds comfort in familiar arms when he buries his face in his shoulder. He hears them mumbling to one another and his dad weeping while patting Thor's back. He lifts his head to look over his shoulder as he hears another sound, but not from the house. He hears the low groan within the grass and sees the crops part unnaturally again. Two eyes reflect the light from the house, striking fear into Thor and he hugs his dad tighter. He then sees his own dad's shadow cast behind him as a great light erupted and whirled around the crops. The stranger walked into the field, holding light in his hands as Thor sobbed.

* * *

Thor felt the cool sheets under his skin as he opened his eyes and stretched, alarmed when he felt the bed move unexpectedly. He rested on his side and blinked as he saw the pale man next to him. He smiled as he heard him groan into his pillow, then dropped his grin when he remembered his dream. All the forgotten, nonsense detail making sense. He leaned over him and buried his head into Loki's back, tucking his hands underneath and pulling him tighter. He felt Loki try to sit up, craning his head to look at Thor's strewn locks across the white sheets.

"Bad dream?"

Thor's response was muffled but clear. "Yeah. You're not reading my mind again, are you?"

Loki laughed and rested his head on the pillow as Thor moved to lie next to him. "Don't have to. You cuddled me like that before, when you were scared."

They lay facing each other, now smiling as they felt their lack of clothes under the covers, the sun beginning to stream in through the window. Thor's eyes suddenly blew wide as he sat up, looking at the clock.

"What about the security cameras? They're gonna know you're not there!"

He sat back down and ran his hands down his face. "My dad is going to kill me for letting you out."

Loki reached his hands out and stroked back his hair. "I got out by myself. And as for security, they think I've been there all night."

Thor dropped his hands and frowned at Loki, raising an eyebrow. Loki rolled his eyes as he sat up, combing his hair back with his fingers.

"I created a double." He paused, noting Thor's confused expression. "An illusion that I was there. Like the one I showed you before but bigger and more realistic. It's been there ever since we left. And before you ask, I've already edited the records so they merge together. I cut out our little encounter so they have no idea."

Thor slumped back into the pillow closing his eyes and sighing with relief. He opened them slightly as the bed shifted again, seeing Loki get off, sheet still covering his lower half. Thor playfully gripped the sheet as Loki intended to wrap it around himself. He stood up and turned back, a cheeky grin gracing his face as he saw Thor smirking with the sheet caught in his grip. He stretched and swaggered, deliberately it seemed, towards the door, his clothes materialising on him as he walked. He turned just before he reached the door and put his finger to his lips.

"Good luck keeping this a secret." He tilted his eyes towards his dresser. "I've hidden all your clothes. _This_ is the part of the date I like the most."

He grinned, baring his teeth and faded, disappearing in silence.

Thor huffed and slumped back into the bed, feeling the comfort and warmth as the alarm sounded.

* * *

The real Loki appeared just before the door to the lab flew open, the illusion fading instantly. He sat on the table, facing the armed men as they ran towards him, Coulson bringing up the rear.

Coulson walked up to the door, looking at Loki as he returned his glare, emotionless, without flinching or blinking. Coulson waved the guards down and they lowered their weapons as the door swung back and he entered the cage. He stood directly in front of Loki, starring harshly at his ever blank and innocent expression. Coulson narrowed his eyes before stepping back and holding his hands behind his back.

"Coincidence. You must have that." He paced lightly, this time not looking at Loki as he spoke.

"This conversation doesn't strictly fall under protocol but we have to bend it slightly when necessary. And we are currently experiencing a very large coincidence."

Loki glanced at the guards outside the cage, guns held down but still fully loaded.

"And it all started when you arrived." He tilted his head down to Loki and he slowly turned his head to meet him, blinking his eyes as he remained still.

Coulson abruptly strode towards him and slammed his hands down on the table, leaning into him.

"First the incident in '85; which by the way was followed by several unusual reports. Then you appearing again last week started the stories up again. The media has missed the connection of course, but we didn't." He tilted his head to the side, giving Loki a questioning glance, but frowned when he didn't move an inch. He began pacing again, balling his hands into fists.

"Then of course there is the blackout, followed by Cavanah's memory loss and death the next day." He trailed off, waiting for any response from Loki and getting more impatient by the second. He smirked and turned to one of the guards, gesturing at him. The guard, covered head to toe in black gear and a helmet complete with shield, walked to the side of Loki, raised his weapon and trained it at his head.

Loki instinctively gripped the edge of the table, otherwise not flinching as he scowled at Coulson. He just laughed, ignoring the sound of hurried footsteps behind him.

"At least you know who's got the power here. That's all I needed to know."

He turned on his heels and walked out of the cage, waiting by the door till the guard left, leaving Loki smirking slightly on the outside, almost bursting with laughter on the inside. Thor past Coulson as he and his men exited the lab, and headed up towards the cage.

"I..." He stopped as he heard the door click shut then carried on. "I suppose you think that was funny?"

Loki stood up, looking Thor up and down, grinning wildly. "Exceptionally funny." He tilted his head round Thor, keeping a watchful eye on the door. "Especially considering on my little altercation with him."

Thor looked behind himself, turning back and trying to calm him breathing, realising Phil had already left. "What did he want anyway?"

Loki stretched his arms above his head, yawning slightly as he did. "He _said _hewanted me to know he's in charge." He stomped around the cage, swaying his head before he jumped up lively on the table. "That I'm the prisoner in this charade. His mind however? What he truly wanted? He didn't have the guts to ask in front of those men."

Thor watched as Loki leaned back on the table. He couldn't help but think that Loki's true feelings were hidden from him. His cocky attitude unlike what he'd seen or expected from him.

"I'm guessing he questioned you."

Loki rolled his eyes, tilting his head back. "He didn't ask directly. Just kept talking." Loki leaned forwards, looking up at Thor. "He did however inform me of something... unsettling."

Thor's smile fell as he saw Loki's sorrowful expression. "Is it serious?"

Loki nodded. "I deem it so." He stood up and walked through the glass, surprising Thor even as Loki kept his stare. Loki held his hands as he kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I will have to leave here."

Thor moved back, his hands falling to his sides as Loki's grip loosened.

"Why..? They won't let you. I won't let you." He moved back towards Loki and hugged him tightly. Loki nestled his face into Thor's shoulder as Thor held onto him.

"Because if I don't, I will have broken a promise I made years ago. My lack of action has already desecrated my bond but I will not let it go further."

Thor frowned and placed his hands on Loki's waist as he looked into his green eyes. "Cavanah?"

Loki blinked and looked away for a second before placing his hands on Thor's wrists. "I promised your father that I would not let them destroy this world. That they would not salvage or hunt here. I thought them dead, long forgotten." He straightened up and moved away from Thor, his head drooping slightly. "Don't worry about me. I've seen them off before and as for Coulson, he will be none the wiser. I will leave a clone in my place. This one will be able to act like me but will not be me. I won't be able to see anything through him. I can't if I am to keep it up for long periods."

Thor went to speak but Loki carried on.

"I shall succeed long before you have time to miss me." He turned as he stood in the centre of the room and looked a bewildered Thor in the eye. "Worry not. I will see you again. Think of this as another one of my games. I am such an unmerciful tease."

Loki grinned and faded as Thor wiped away a tear. He voice was heard faintly in the lab as a double appeared in the cage. "I miss you."

* * *

That afternoon was stressful. Of course it would have been more bearable if the real Loki was sitting on the table looking back at him, but the figure just sat there. He hadn't moved for hours. His green eyes, empty as they focused on Thor, tracking his every movement. His chest moved and he blinked but apart from that, he was a statue.

Thor got up and boiled the kettle, preparing his mug while he made quick glances over his shoulder at him. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he poured his drink, reliving the dream over again, trying to remember more but failing to. He had been so lost in his thoughts that the mug over flowed and scorching hot water burned his hand. He yelped and dropped the mug instantly, only able to watch as it cracked into shards, breaking noisily and attracting the double's attention.

Thor froze, the combination of pain and adrenaline nailing him to the floor. He jerked his heads towards the cage as he saw the double up against the glass, craning his head to see him. Thor ran his hand under a cold tap and collected the remnants of the mug, leaving only the liquid mess to be cleared. As he mopped the last of it up, Coulson entered, alone this time and in a calmer mood than before.

"He reacts then. Not entirely alien." His bitter remark made Thor feel sick but he stood up and greeted him with a nod before beginning to bandage his hand.

"Loud noises, actions, touch." Thor ticked them off, trying to distinguish what they had done in the lab, and in the bedroom.

Coulson held his hands behind his back and watched Loki sit back down, not turning his back on Phil as he did.

"Pain?"

"What?" Thor looked up and saw how Coulson was studying him; with eagle and hungry eyes.

"Does he react to pain?" He spoke as if he was treating Thor as a child.

"Uh, yes. He reacts to discomfort."

Coulson nodded, on the verge of licking his lips with a look in his eye of want. "Would you say more so to pain?"

Coulson slowly turned his head to look at Thor. He walked to stand next to him, his hand now covered in a bandage.

"It is hard to compare pain to sounds. I'd say he has experienced more pain than surprises but that he seems more intrigued by what _I_ do than what _I_ do to him." Thor's cocky tone annoyed Coulson and he gritted his teeth as he turned back to Loki.

"Your opinion is of course, right. There is no accurate way to determine anything in here." Coulson looked around the room as he headed out, stopping by the door as he called back to Thor. "The reason for the equipment failure is still unknown and a slight glitch appeared last night. It hasn't appeared today so I thought I'd check in. Carry on."

Coulson pulled the door open and took one last glance at Loki, then left. Thor hurried to the door, dodging equipment lying on the floor.

"What was the glitch?" He tried to keep his voice curious and not seem worried or scared, but waited with bated breath as his head spun.

"Nothing too significant. The temperature dropped in the cage by 2 degrees and didn't return until this morning. It returned to normal just as the alarm sounded. I thought it unusual, the two of them occurring at the same time, but it seems it was all a coincidence. Goodbye."

Thor smiled weakly at him before letting the door click shut and rested against the metal as he heard Coulson's footsteps fading down the corridor. He calmed his heavy breathing and leant his head against the door, the cold soothing his frantic mind. He stepped away from the door and headed towards his desk, only glancing at Loki for a second before turning towards his desk. He paused just before he sat down and held his bandaged hand out in front of him. He felt an unusual sensation, like something was moving under the bandage. His skin felt like it was crawling. He began to panic and ripped it off, discarding it on the floor in panic. His previously burnt, red and sore hand now completely healed, only slight discolouring telling where his wounds had been. He gingerly ran his finger along his hand, feeling the tender skin, painless but still sensitive. He spun around, cradling his hand as he saw the double smiling, his eyes moving from his hand to his eyes. A glint had now replaced the emptiness of his emerald eyes. Thor could no longer tell that he was a fake. His face lit up with a genuine smile and his stance seemed less rigid as he sat atop the table, letting his legs swing like Loki's had.

Thor walked over to him, his puzzlement clear on his face. The double dropped his smile but still maintained that familiar look in his eyes.

He raised his palm and pressed it against the glass, much like he'd done before. The double seemed unchanged, only slightly narrowing his eyes at Thor before standing and striding over to him. He stood up close to the cage and held his hand up, mirroring Thor's gesture. The double blinked in the silence as Thor tried to find an imperfection, a sign that he was different; there must be one. He took his time to look over him, starting with his hair. Black as night, long straight locks of hair; half of it combed neatly back while the rest framed his pale face. His clear complexion, his cheekbones, long dark eyelashes, gently curved eyebrows and sweet, thin lips. All of it seemed impossibly similar. Of course he had seen Loki's other illusion but this one that stood just a foot away from him, was beautiful enough to be carved from marble, with diamonds for eyes as they darted upwards. Thor was memorised by him, failing to notice his hand rising until he tapped on the glass, inches from Thor's palm. As Thor starred at him, the surrounding room blurred, Loki becoming the only thing he could focus on. Thor smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling very relaxed and peaceful. He kept his palm on the glass as the double turned and sat back down, reassuming his straight posture. As he blocked out the room, he imagined his bed; warm and comfortable, new morning light streaming through the window. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice whisper in his ear, at the same time, feeling their cool breath excite his neck.

"I miss you, too." A light whisper on a breeze, speaking slowly but clearly. Thor recognised Loki's uncommon charm and he smiled, immersing himself in that feeling, feeling as though Loki was right behind him. So close he could almost feel him. He slowly opened his eyes, still happily delirious from Loki's voice. As soon as he saw the double however, starring blankly at the wall, he couldn't feel more isolated, more distant from Loki, a regretful and longing sensation bring him back to reality.

* * *

Coulson reclined in his seat, feet crossed, hands behind his head as he watched the fuzzy footage on the screen. Every so often, leaning forwards to drink from a mug holding down loose papers scattered over his otherwise clear desk.

He stretched in his seat, generally ignoring the screen as he saw Thor walk towards the cage. He paid little attention as he rested his elbows on the desk, starring at the calendar on the far wall, his eyes flitting between the rest of the room and the screen. He flipped open his phone just as Loki got up and walked towards Thor. Coulson held his phone open in his hand while he leaned closer and zoomed in on the two of them, now only the glass preventing them from touching. He watched as little else happened until Loki sat back down and Thor stayed perfectly still. He hesitated to go back to relaxing before the screen hazed out and the picture went black. He bashed his computer and typed furiously until the picture returned, showing Thor almost to the brink of tears, his smile unmissable even on the unclear screen.

He turned the monitor off and flipped his phone shut, leaving his office in a hurry, picking up a random clipboard as he left.

* * *

He barged into the lab and headed straight for Thor, determined not to look towards Loki.

"You are to carry out these checks on your quarters." He pushed the clipboard to Thor as he rose from his seat. He began to read the list while Coulson continued.

"Your father is considering re-issuing new equipment and updating the interior of all faulty divisions within the company. Please fill this out with your opinion of the efficiency of your room and its services."

"Ok..." Thor flicked through the sheets; adequate living space, available light sources, bathroom and kitchen appliances.

"They shouldn't take you too long. I'll keep an eye on the subject while you're gone." Coulson smiled as Thor slowly walked out, clipboard by his side. He walked out the door leaving Coulson and the double alone. Phil walked towards the cage, holding back a grin as Loki looked at him, unnerved by his stare.

"I know you're not as dumb as you wish we thought." He walked around the cage as if Loki was his prey. "I wish to strike a bargain with you. You have probably realised that they don't intend to let you go. They wish to get everything they can from you; your knowledge, experiences. They wish to study you like an animal and lull you into trusting them with their procedures and courtesy. But they won't let you go." He stood in front of the door, hand poised over the lock. "As a professional, I can't just set you free, but I can offer you freedom, eventually. After you give me the information we need, I will let you out of this... prison."

He stopped and watched as Loki tilted his head skywards. Coulson grew agitated, becoming more impatient while Loki seemed to ignore him. His eyes grew wide with anticipation when Loki rose and stood in the centre of the room, holding out his hand towards Coulson. He smiled and opened the door, letting it slide back before taking his hand and shaking it firmly. Loki replied, his expression inscrutable but slightly roguish**. **

"Deal." He unclasped his hand and sat back down, running his fingers through his hair as Coulson left, leaving the double alone in the lab.

* * *

**I am oh so sorry that this took longer than expected. Hope it's decent enough to send out. Please review and tell me what advances you would like to see. I have two very different paths that I've thought of and I desperately need some opinions. The more the merrier. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Midnight

Late during the night, with Thor stretched out under a sheet in bed, Loki appeared silently in his room by the window, blocking the moonlight, casting a shadow on Thor. Loki unfastened his jacket and belt and tossed his clothes to the floor, causing Thor to stir and let his head fall over his shoulder, tired eyes squinting in the dim light.

"Loki?" He went to pull his hands from under the pillow but Loki laid on top of him before he could.

"Shhh. Sleep." Loki pushed Thor's hair to one side and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Thor shuffled a bit while Loki positioned himself, bed creaking until he finally settled on sliding his hands under Thor and hugging him while splayed on top of him. Thor moaned into his pillow slightly as Loki practically pinned him to the bed with hardly any effort.

"Did you miss me?" A playful tone sounded in his voice followed by silence, then Thor rolled him onto his stomach, straddling his hips, hands now by his head; his body now blocking the light. He was somehow still able to see his amusement in those uncommon green eyes. He leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips, tongue darting back and forth teasingly. He pulled back, leaving Loki slightly breathless underneath him.

"Thought I'd never see that face again." He moved his hands and began to kiss Loki's chest, moving lower as he continued. "Those eyes, that hair, this body." He looked up at Loki, chin nestling into his coarse hair. "For a unmerciful tease, you didn't take long. Maybe you missed me more than you think." He arched his eyebrow as Loki smiled, the look on his face arousing Thor. He cocked his head to one side as his own eyes become accustom to the dark.

"My, you are a lovely creature. Though I must confess, not even something so ravishing, so beautiful could be improved upon by denying them pleasure, release past the point of insanity."

Thor moved up Loki's body, pushing his legs apart with his knees while holding his head up to kiss him. Loki moaned through the kiss as Thor grinded against him, feeling Loki shudder beneath him, his hands gripping the bed tightly as Thor built up a steady rhythm. Thor broke away and laid feathered kisses down his jaw line to his neck. Loki tilted his head back, shivering with pleasure as Thor sucked on his pale skin, now rolling his hips slower but harder against Loki's arousal. He bit his lip and arched his back as Thor quickly took off his briefs and tossed them on the floor next to Loki's clothes. Thor knelt between Loki's legs, holding them both up as he saw Loki's cock twitch as his hips bucked seeking friction.

Thor ran his hands down Loki's thighs, massaging them on top and then teasing him as he delicately ran his fingers back underneath them, then repeated, smiling as he saw Loki flush and felt his flesh heat up.

"Aahhh." Loki convulsed under Thor, released his tight grip from the sheets and flung his arms around him, digging his nails in his back as Thor ran one hand down his stomach and rubbed Loki's cock before holding it steady and running his thumb over the head.

Loki held his mouth open as his hips moved back and forth, wanting more. He kept one hand on Thor's back and moved the other lower and pushed down, forcing Thor's cock to abruptly rub against Loki's skin. Thor stopped while he gasped and breathed deeply, feeling his stomach heat up and his head feel heavy, his eyelids flickering as he steadied himself with his hands now either side of Loki, and hunched over him panting. Both of them, catching their breath, caught each others eyes; Thor's hair falling down in front of him, Loki's half sticking to his sweaty forehead, the rest pushed back and splayed out on the pillow.

Thor moved his hands up the bed either side of his head, leaning over Loki, careful to not catch Loki or himself on the other. His hovered directly over Loki, close enough to count his eyelashes but far away enough so his hair didn't tickle his face. They panted heavily, starring into each other's eyes. Thor's seemed to be filled with a unusual rage, an animal contained, while Loki's portrayed none of Thor's feelings; he seemed calm and didn't betray Loki by showing him to be as vulnerable as he felt, his cock fully hard and leaking slightly, while Thor's own erection was red and still untouched.

Loki slowly moved a hand up to Thor's face. His long fingers ran along his forehead and behind his ear, tucking his free hair neatly out of his way. He moved to the other side, ignoring Thor's pants and wide, starring eyes and his heaving chest. Loki placed both his hands either side of his face, the tips of his fingers in his hair and pulled his head down as he raised his, and gave him a light kiss on the lips, gently nipping Thor's bottom lip with his teeth when he pulled his head back.

Thor bent lower, his cock now touching Loki; both of them straining, trying not to buck, their tempo slowed and both of them curious as to what the other was thinking. Thor purred in his ear as Loki closed his eyes, maintaining his screams he felt building up.

"I was going to play it up to there and stop; to prove a point."

Thor buried his head in the pillow, disguising a moan as Loki nibbled his ear, feeling Thor's stubble along his face.

"Why? What point?" He spoke in a hushed tone, only exciting Thor further. He had to raise his hips to stop releasing too soon. Instead he pressed his lips to Loki's cheek. Loki leaned into it smiling, wrapping his thighs around Thor's middle, feeling him tense.

"You have never looked to me, more ravishing, more delectable, more desirable than you are now; underneath me, breathless just as I am." He grinned as he suddenly pressed his cock against Loki's own erection, his whole body now pleasantly hot, radiating heat like a roaring fire. He nuzzled Loki's straggly locks aside as murmured in his ear. "You look ever more sweeter, and we've long passed the point of sanity."

Thor sat up, Loki's legs still firmly locked against his hip. He looked into Loki's eyes, then down between them at his cock, already fully coated in pre-come. Loki felt Thor's jut against him, enticing a lengthy moan from him as he nestled his head back against the cool pillow. Thor felt Loki's legs loosen from around him and acted instinctually. Within seconds he had laid one last wet kiss on Loki's neck, unable to even reach his lips, and grasped his thighs and hoisted them higher up his torso. Loki grunted as he was almost bent double, Thor shifting forwards so he could steady Loki between himself and the headboard. He then felt his hot and wet cock, so sensitive to the touch that a tear formed in Loki's eye. Thor moved his hand down and rubbed his middle finger back and forth over his hole, feeling that tight ring of muscle clench and relax; it too felt warm and slick.

Thor lined himself up; concentrating when this aroused was proving to be frustratingly difficult. Loki also felt the energy and concentration to stay still almost unbearable. Thor used some of his pre-come to line Loki's hole and then slipped a finger inside and then another, scissoring the his tight muscle for a second before withdrawing his fingers and guiding his cock up against it. He slowly pushed in, about an inch to begin with and glanced up at Loki having practically ignored his moans. Loki had brought his hands above his head and grasped the headboard, pressing his thighs tighter around Thor and holding himself still. Even with his apparent control, it was clear to Thor that he was close to losing himself.

Thor rocked gently back and forth, only an inch of him inside Loki but daring to bury himself deeper at every stroke. His legs began to feel on fire, as did his arms, their lack of movement in such a compromising position releasing a burning sensation, forcing Thor to lean forward and hope Loki could bare his weight as he began to increase his speed. His thrusts were smooth to his surprise, his own climax imminent. Loki chest mirrored his heavy breathing, the headboard getting dangerously close to the wall with every thrust.

Loki began to arch his back as they both felt their release coming. Loki's legs felt hot and sweaty, trembling as he clenched his toes, a mixed feeling of euphoria and panic filling him. He felt his face flush, imagining his usual pale complexion enhanced by his red cheeks. His cock, practically untouched, felt numb as he felt Thor tuck his arms underneath him, hugging him tight. Loki was forced to hold on as Thor's thrusts increased. Thor's chest met with Loki's as Thor released a moan into the pillow, holding Loki tighter to him as he came, shuddering after his release. He released his harsh grip on Loki and slumped to the side, starring at the ceiling before his attention was drawn back to Loki.

Loki released a whine, hands finding comfort gripping the sheets with his fists, his legs now squirming and his cock, still sensitive and hard. Thor watched him squirm, his eyes closed and oblivious to his movements. Thor moved down the bed and crawled up between Loki's legs, pushing his thighs apart slowly. Loki's squirms and violent jerks slowed but every so often his leg would kick out narrowly missing Thor.

Thor opened his thighs further and saw his come slowly oozing out of Loki. He licked him, tasting his own come and then darting his tongue over his balls before sucking at the head, now so close that his thighs were shaking uncontrollably. Thor placed his hands underneath Loki's ass and moved them to the curve of his back to hold him still as he took him in his mouth.

Loki took an audible intake of breath and held it as Thor skillfully darted his tongue along his shaft as he rose up before taking his whole length again. Loki came, Thor feeling the hot liquid grace the back of his throat. He swallowed it and gave Loki's cock one last teasing lick; so sensitive, Loki's hip twitched. His sigh was high and long lasting as Thor laid beside him, head tilted to one side watching as Loki composed himself; his breathing erratic, his raven hair messy and stuck to the pillow, sweat forming on his brow as his erection slowly softened.

Loki breathed through his mouth; his pants now slowed but his intakes of breath deep and long. Thor held his trembling hand, interlocked their fingers and squeezed. Loki squeezed back, his responses slow but strong. Thor gently leaned in, the sheet from before, now scrunched at the foot of the bed; he was careful not to crowd Loki as he could still feel his flushed skin was as hot a furnace.

"Maybe next time, when _I'm_ under you, hot and deprived, you can see if I look as ravishing as you expected."

Loki closed his eyes and grinned. They held hands, bathing in the early morning light, the moon barely over the horizon as the sun lit up the outside view, the morning dew visible on the grass and leaves of the trees.

* * *

Thor came to, sun now blinding him as he opened his eyes, only to turn over and bury his head in the pillow. He placed one hand on the bed, feeling for Loki but only finding the area empty and cold. He rolled over and looked around the room, but Loki was gone. Nothing to worry about this time though, his clothes were still on the floor.

* * *

The fake Loki sat on the table, facing outwards into the lab; blankly starring at nothing. Everything quiet until the real Loki materialised in front of him, pacing back and forth, hands behind his back, paying no attention to the double as he silently disappeared.

He continued to pace, head down, muttering under his breath. He stopped pacing just in front of the cell door, a spark in his eye as he pushed aside his thoughts. A floor length mirror appeared in the cell. He gazed at himself in the mirror, taking in his unusual appearance. The simple clothes, the healed scars; his pale skin exterior and the sharp lines of his features hiding the troubled and screaming mind he tried to contain.

He glared at his reflection, watching his eyes as he breathed heavily, smoothing out his hair, hands almost shaking. He felt cold but knew the temperature in the cell hadn't changed. He had. He knew he had something to lose. And that made him weak.

He looked just over his shoulder in the mirror, shocked when he thought he saw himself, hunched, bloodied and starring back at him. He sharply turned his had, the mirror disappearing instantly as he lost concentration, only to find nothing there. No figure, no illusion, no bloodied, horrified version of himself to be found. He was alone. Until Coulson walked in.

He strolled up to the cage, gleefully smiling at Loki as he entered without so much as checking the readings on the monitor first. Loki stood stock-still; stunned that someone other than Thor entered the lab without armed guards, let alone entered the cage, standing mere feet away from him unprotected.

Loki looked him up and down as Coulson went back into the lab and got two chairs, lifting them easily and placing them against the table. His wide eyes spotted a small metal box in Coulson's hand just before he pocketed it. He jammed a key into a lock in the table, pressed a series of buttons, which in turn lowered the table to desk height. Once satisfied, he seated himself and began rummaging through his pockets. He leaned back and straightened his right leg as he retrieved the silver device form his trouser pocket. He placed the device at an angle on the table before looking up at the still startled Loki.

"Please, take a seat." He gestured to the chair opposite and Loki sat, eyes never leaving Coulson's. Phil narrowed his eyes at his strange behavior but carried on.

"So," Coulson played with the device, while Loki clenched his fists in his lap under the table, "I know that you are smart enough to accept a good deal when offered, but I do not know your name. Would you please state it? For my record only of course."

At this, Loki jolted, his knees causing his hands to collide with the table, in turn, Coulson jerked his head up, alarmed. Nonetheless, he pressed a button on the device and a red light appeared. Loki composed himself, becoming slightly captivated and curious about the device before he sat up in his chair, looked Coulson straight in the eye and said, "Loki."

* * *

Eek, okay, apologies first. Yes it's been over a week, and yes it's shorter but stuff to do, colds to shake and if I didn't upload tonight, you wouldn't get a chapter till monday, and I will not let you wait that long. Ok so it's my first kind of smutty scene. I dont' know how I did. squirming in agony. Please tell me what you think. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Imagine Fire

What deal? Should he have answered him? Who knows? What..? Did the double speak to him? Impossible. They're simple-minded illusions, created for no other purpose than to fool anyone he chose to. In this case he thought it was the simple minded fooling him. To hell with it.

"I am prince Loki."

"A prince?" Coulson raised his eyebrows, arms crossed but he seemed genuinely interested.

"Correct. I suppose to you, one that belongs to an unknown world."

"We know of no life as complicated as our own on other planets..." Coulson started but paused, changing his tone to a more questioning one. "Does that mean you're suggesting that other people know of your existence?"

Loki started to relax and panic at the same time. Evidently the double had said something but he hadn't said anything too compromising. This would make things simpler if he had sewn his mouth shut.

"None of your kind. My world was surrounded by other planets inhabited by different species." Loki brought his hands above the desk and began to twiddle his thumbs nervously.

"Was? It... Why are you here? I think what I am trying to say is... What happened?"

"War." Loki answered blankly. Too quickly he thought for a second taking in Coulson's shocked reaction.

"War?" Coulson frowned, drawing away from the table slightly. "Forgive me. We have long had our ideas of more advanced civilisations and we have almost always pictured them as perfect."

"We were. We were peaceful, generous and kind. Others were... jealous of our ability to share, to move on. We weren't always so perfect. We were once alike, our enemies and I. We separated from their beliefs along with their barbaric traditions. They formed their own governments as we did ours. Similar though we may seem on paper, we are totally different once encountered on the battle field."

Coulson leaned forwards, craning his neck towards Loki and training his eyes on his reaction. "Is that a threat?"

He didn't reply. Loki's blank expression aggravated Coulson and he squared out his shoulders, breathing heavily as he raised his voice. "Have your enemies followed you here? Do they pose a threat to Earth?"

Loki's eyes dropped down and focused on the table before he looked up at Coulson through his eyelashes, then gestured with them towards the door. As Coulson turned his head, the lab door clicked shut behind Thor who had been holding it open, trying not to disturb them. Loki had always known Thor was there, hadn't spoken since he sensed him. Coulson however, clenched his fists, face going red while he hit a button on the small device, then turning to Thor with his hands on his hips. From his face, he looked angry but his voice portrayed him no more than just inconvenienced.

"Thor, could you wait outside for a minute? I won't be long."

Thor maintained eye contact before reaching for the door handle and letting his eyes wander to Loki, his grin evident even from that distance. He stood in the corridor, back against the wall, hearing the door click shut again and waited.

* * *

Coulson walked out two minutes later. He hardly acknowledged Thor, just nodded to him as he passed him, walking briskly down the corridor and into the lift. Thor saw he was shaken from his interview with Loki; thrown off his balance and missing the look of confidence and control. He had always been the controlling type, but so was Loki.

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Thor shot Loki a shocked and confused look but he ignored him, now sitting on the table again, chairs back in the lab, head down and knees drawn up to his chest, his arms loosely draped over them. Thor sat down as his desk, lent his arm on it and turned to Loki, waiting for a reply.

"I think he knows."

Thor's hand slipped and sent a few papers cascading to the floor.

"What?! Us?" Thor panicked, heart racing as he saw Loki straighten his legs and push his hair back.

"No, not that. Something much worse." Loki's voice was dry; his mind seemed on something else.

"Is it to do with those creatures? With Cavanah?"

He paused, clenching and unclenching his fingers. "Yes." His voice sounded deeper now, the previous joy in it gone. He looked up, shoulders hunched over. "Except this time, it's closer than I thought."

* * *

When Coulson had it in his mind that he was right, he had been known to completely look past etiquette and manners. Such were only useful when you didn't have the answer, or in his situation, when you weren't sitting on a possible gold mine of secrets. He did however respect privacy... to a certain extent. He knocked three times of the door and immediately entered, not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Sir." He closed the door and walked to Odin's desk, who looked shocked as he froze, watching Coulson take the seat opposite him and place the recorder in front of him.

Odin briefly looked down at it then back up at Coulson. Phil sighed, fidgeting with the device as he spoke. "With regards to he subject sir, we have made some interesting developments."

Odin's eyes lit up and he nodded, edging closer to his desk, his back straightening. "Continue."

Coulson pressed a few buttons on the recorder. Before the playback began, he softly said, "The beginning is very simple. Introductions mostly, but what interests me is his remark at the end."

They both fell silent and craned their heads in, hearing the tape begin; a slight echo effect audible as Coulson and Loki's voice sounded. They reached the point in the tape where Coulson paused it and waited for Thor to leave. The tape resumed shortly after. The sound of fingers tapping on the desk was faint before Coulson spoke.

"I'll ask you again. Do they pose a threat to us?"

"Not to you, but possibly to people you know. Their reputation is to kill anything they dislike, but they have been known to act... ordinary. Irrational for their kind."

"What exactly are you implying?" Coulson's voice was impatient. The recording was silent until they were able to hear Loki sigh, followed by some interference on the tape.

"That those who are in danger are blind to the destruction ahead; the torment to come and the abominations that are to be committed. But also that they will feel an overwhelming sense of confusion. This is because to them it is not truly new... they have already experienced this and survived. And even though there is more at stake, they know that they are safe, their loved ones are safe, and that they will always be protected."

Odin quickly glanced at Coulson, the sound of a chair scraping against the floor echoing before the tape cut off. Coulson leaned back in his chair as he reached for the recorder. Odin snatched the device up before Coulson could and held it up while he examined it.

"I would like to hold onto this for a while, if you please."

Coulson's mouth gaped while he slowly stood up, hands gripping the arm rests as he did so. Odin continued.

"I would like to play it back a few times. See if there's something we might have missed."

Coulson shrugged and nodded, disguising his disappointment with a sigh. "Of course sir."

He turned to leave. With the handle of the door held down, Odin spoke up again.

"And Coulson? I think for the mean time, it's best not to inform anyone else of this."

Coulson grinned, his back to Odin and replied through gritted teeth. "Don't worry, sir. I won't."

* * *

Odin walked shyly into the lab, noting Loki as he approached Thor's desk. He leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his son's ear.

"Thor would you leave us a minute?"

Thor got up from his seat and clapped his father lightly on the shoulder as he passed him. 'Uh, of course." He spoke quietly, giving Loki a cautious glance before leaving.

Odin fidgeted with his hands as he carefully walked towards the cage; Loki standing perfectly still, no emotion showing but feeling anxious and slightly vulnerable, not knowing how Odin would react or how he himself would act to him. His eyes followed Odin until he reached the cage door. Odin held his gaze with him until he stepped away from the door and instead stood in front of Loki, only the thick glass between them. Odin tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth. No sound came out; if there had been, he would have stammered. He breathed in and glanced down at his feet before his looked back at Loki, his stare much softer. Loki felt comforted by this.

"Do you view me as blind? Or as a survivor?" Odin's voice was uneasy, not as powerful and demanding as before but he still held himself tall up against the cage.

Loki closed his eyes and held his hands neatly in front of himself.

"I am unsure. Clearly you understood my message."

"So you did mean it for me?" Odin blurted it out, surprising himself as well as Loki. "It's strange, I thought I recognised you. My memory is clouded but... you don't seem like I pictured you. Now I'm not so certain it _was_ you." Odin hung his head, supporting his weight against the glass.

Loki walked forwards and towered over him behind the glass.

"No doubt you've had flashbacks. Something that doesn't feel real enough to be the truth or distant enough to be false."

Odin raised his head and Loki noted his teary eyes, how lost they seemed.

"You associate that night with horror and me as the cause of your pain. What you fail to remember, was taken from you." Odin stood up straighter, broadening his shoulders as he took up a defensive stance.

Loki held his hands up, trying to seem as least threatening as he said, "What happened to you and Thor was tragic. In a way it was cruel to impose so much sadness on someone his age. But it was the kindest of sadness. It could have been _so_ much worse."

Odin kept glancing to and from Loki, still supporting himself on the cage, his rage mellowed slightly.

"He doesn't remember alot of his time with her. He was too young to remember all the happy moments we had as a family. The only one he has a chance of remembering was the worst of all. You say I am missing something? Something from that night?"

Loki looked down at Odin. That time in the field he had stood tall and brave with Thor in his arms among the long grass, their house ablaze in front of them, Loki walking off into the distance. That would be one of the last true memories of Odin's.

"Yes." He nodded, running his hands down his face as he tried to find the softest of words. "That night, Frigga died in a fire caused by creatures that had been chasing me for some time. I regretted landing where I did the moment I saw your house; but I knew I was in no shape to leave so I told myself I wouldn't get involved, I wouldn't stay." He turned his back on Odin and walked to the back of the cage. Speaking so softly now that Odin could barely hear him, "I failed you... _again. _I'm sorry."

Odin furrowed his brow as he saw the torment and guilty look etched on his face. He went back to the cage door and entered. Loki sat down on a bench at the back of the cage and bent forwards, resting his head on his knees, wrapping his arms around his head. He barely looked up as Odin knelt in front of him.

"I don't think you did." He mumbled, not looking at Loki as he spoke, his mind elsewhere like Loki's was. "Me and Thor survived. In a way it made us stronger. We can fight them."

Loki looked up at Odin. He seemed empty while Loki felt physically drained; his body aching and a shiver reaching up his spine. Odin continued, his voice still timid.

"I never remember asking you for any promises," He looked into Loki's eyes; their colour lighter due to his tears, "but I don't doubt that I did."

Odin knelt in front of him and held his hands in his. Loki blinked away his tears as Odin looked at him, the same look, Loki remembered, that he had comforted Thor with when he was young.

"If I asked you to protect us forever, then clearly I was stupid to think I could expect that from one man. What I ask of you now, I hope will relieve some of the tension between us."

Loki took one of his hands away to dry his wet cheek. He placed his hand back in Odin's and smiled faintly as he continued.

"I ask that you tell me what took my wife and my son's mother, our home and our lives."

Loki relaxed in his seat and felt proud that even though he had gone through so much, that he could still be peaceful and calm. Odin loosened his grip slightly, feeling panicked at Loki's silence.

"I promise to release you. No matter what. Even if you can't tell me. I'll see you get to go home." He saw the sorrowful look in his eyes and dropped his gaze, speaking softer. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

Loki smiled, pushing aside his sadness and rested his hands on Odin's shoulders. "Yes... You seem to forget alot of things."

Odin quickly looked up, confused and perplexed until he smiled, realising. He got up and sat next to Loki on the bench, his vision blurry from his own eyes welling up with tears. Loki let his head fall back and hit the cage's wall, taking in a deep breath while staring at the ceiling. He waited until he thought he could feel the frustration and anticipation from Odin, eagerly waiting for him.

"You're right. You were stupid." He kept his head against the wall as he tilted it to the side. Odin was sitting up but still managed to share in his smile. They laughed together as Loki reminded Odin of the time he landed. They didn't say it, but they both felt like their laughter and joyfulness was disguising the terror they felt, Odin feeling more and more vulnerable as Loki mentioned his past encounters with the monsters from his previously forgotten past.

* * *

Thor lay in bed, unable to sleep, lost in thought. Both admiring the pattern casted by the moon over the wall and engrossed in the memory of a strange and peculiar dream he had woken from. Seeing the digital clock change to 1:47, it came as no surprise to him, that the bed shifted and he felt a warm hand slither under the covers and rest on his hips. Thor spun and was greeted by Loki's striking green eyes; usually a sight stunning enough to take his breath away, but he felt numb to his features. It made Thor realise just how off the dream had made him.

Loki frowned at him, his lips curling at his amusement at Thor's odd expression.

"In advance I do apologise but... what has you so bothered? Also," he punched him on the shoulder, "you let me in the lab."

Thor's room had been silent for so long that Loki's words made him jump slightly. He sniffed and nestled his head into the pillow, keeping an eye on Loki.

"Nothing, just a dream."

Loki scooted down the bed and nestled into his pillow, their bodies now parallel; their faces so close, they could feel each others breath against them. Thor sighed and placed his arm around Loki's middle, playfully pulling him closer to him.

"It's strange. I've never even seen anyone like her before."

"Her?"

Thor nuzzled his head further into the pillow, his words muffled. "A woman with long dark hair… braided and tussled over her shoulder. She wore red and silver armor and was standing in a darkened room."

Loki listened intently as Thor continued, his speech slurred because he was tired. He closed his heavy eyes as he continued.

"Suddenly the room glowed, amber lights on the floor it seemed. Next minute, the room's on fire and that's when I wake up."

Loki tightened his grip around Thor's waist. He yelped slightly as he opened his eyes but his playful mood dropped when he saw Loki's expression wasn't what he had expected. He gave him a pondering look. Loki edged closer to Thor as he wrapped his arm further round him, kissing him on the forehead before rolling over and turning his back on Thor.

"Just a dream."

Thor stared at Loki, his chest rising and falling gently. He lay flat on his stomach and muffled into his pillow. "Sweet dreams."

Loki kept his eyes open long after Thor had started snoring. "Nothing... just a dream." He whispered.

* * *

**So sorry this took like 2 weeks to complete. Not entirely happy with it but I hope it is good enough. I do promise to try and get these out quicker. If anything I'm forgetting my own plot while I'm not writing. Please review and tell me how you think it's going so far.**


	7. Chapter 7 P1 UPDATE

Chapter 7

Sweet Embers

"What do you see, when you look at me? What do you see in these eyes?"

"Um, deception?" Coulson paused. "Your eyes are old and tired looking but your body says different. Forgive me, how is this relevant?"

Loki leaned forward on his seat, smiled and squinted at Coulson who sat with his arms folded opposite him across the desk. They stared at each other, Loki unblinking while Phil looked on confused. He noted his luminescent green eyes and his smile widening, the sides of his lips curling into a smug grin. Coulson watched intently as Loki slowly closed his eyes, now unconsciously edging off his seat to study his face.

His eyelids seemed to flutter, his dark eyelashes and eyebrows stood out more against his pale skin, no longer out shined by his unusual eyes. Loki half opened them, only enough for him to see the desk in front of him. Coulson ducked his head to get a closer look, blinking in disbelief but he swore he could see waves of blue light emanating from Loki's eyes. Loki's eyelids fully opened, revealing what once were green eyes, to be blue and almost glowing orbs of light.

Coulson tilted his head back, shocked by the amount of light now coming from his eyes. The light really did act like waves, swirling around his pupils before drifting to the sides and fading. He had been so engulfed by it that he failed to realise Loki's mischievous grin had turned; now a look of sorrow seemed present, only enhanced by how gaunt his pale face looked against the vibrant colour of his eyes.

"What do you make of me now? Do these eyes portray me as deceptive now?"

Coulson let his past eager expression relax and instead felt his face relax. Unable to tear his eyes away from his face, Coulson saw a small teardrop appear in the corner of Loki's eye. As he blinked, the drop fell and began to run down his cheek. Coulson gulped and he took in a breath and watched as Loki looked down and wiped the tear quickly away with the back of his hand. Phil pushed himself away from the table, scraping his chair loudly on the floor and walked to the door. Loki heard him mumble as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry."

By the time Loki had pulled his hands away from his face, both his eyes had returned to their usual green, now surrounded by pinker flesh. He heard the lab door close and the faint sound of Coulson's feet in the corridor.

Loki lay half asleep on the makeshift bed in the cage. Neither particularly comfortable nor necessary in his case but it seemed to draw less attention than if someone walked in and found him wide awake, like he always was. He heard the hissing of the metal door as it swung back and sat up, eyes still closed with his head hung low and his arms either side of his legs. He breathed deeply and rolled his head back, stretching his legs and flexing his toes in his boots. Something unusual caught his attention; his sensitive ears tracking the sound of air being pushed aside as something rapidly flew towards his head. He reacted quickly, breath stopping as his hand caught an arrow just as its metal point had begun to gently put a dent in his skin just below his eye.

"New tactics, Coulson?" Loki spoke while he kept his eyes closed, smile hidden as he bowed his head, but Phil knew from his tone that he smiling, clearly amused, not flustered at all.

He scowled and flashed a look of annoyance to the man standing beside him. Agent Barton lowered his bow and held onto his quiver strap over his shoulder as he walked out, boots loudly stomping into the distance.

Loki held the arrow in one hand and ran the others fingers across it, beginning with the plastic nock, along the cold body of the arrow and ending on the piercing metal tip, continuingly pressing his finger into it, testing just how sharp it was. Once satisfied, he held the arrow up and waved it in front of himself.

"This _could_ have taken my eye out you know?"

"It could well have, but _you_ wouldn't have allowed it." Coulson answered in a mocking way.

Loki both admired and hated his honesty in not making up something, but then again, he had just fired an arrow at his head, he could hardly deny it now.

"How do you know me so well? You know nothing about me. Wouldn't someone like you have just asked me about if I could stop this from embedding itself in my skull?" Loki asked, his smile turning into a sneer only just subtle enough that was oblivious to Coulson. Even Loki wasn't aware of his heavier breathing and sweat on his brow, hands now gripping the edge of the bed tightly.

It was now Coulson's turn to smirk and infuriate Loki. He folded his arms and bowed forwards slightly, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Loki's. "Usually, but the last time I asked a question, it seemed to strike a nerve in you."

Loki raised an eyebrow and glared for a second at his brash smugness. His scowl however quickly lightened into a smile. Slapping his thighs as he stood, he laughed, scrunching his eyes shut and handed the arrow to a bewildered Coulson, before reclining into his chair at the desk. Phil joined him, placing the arrow off to the side on the table and resting a black leather suitcase by his side.

"In all seriousness though, you are curious, aren't you?" Loki leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs, placing them on the table and crossing them. Coulson glanced at his shoes for a second and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. His sudden cheery tone worried him.

"Of what?"

"Of me." Loki snapped, drawing Coulson's attention to his now fierce expression. He tilted his head to the side while holding his gaze.

"That was part of the deal. In exchange for information, I will set you free." Coulson's voice wasn't as strong as before and he knew that as soon as he said it, Loki would know that he wasn't too confident.

Loki sat forwards and closed the gap between them, eyeing Coulson, seeking out any signs of deception. Finding none he answered bitterly. "Quite. That _was _the deal." He settled back into a more comfortable position and brushed his hair off his face. "Just what information are you expecting?"

Coulson smiled, oddly surprised that Loki hadn't started firing arrows himself, before at the reaching down to his case and placing it in front of himself. He unlocked and opened it so Loki couldn't see and ruffled with it's contents before holding up a few stapled papers, crisp and still warm, the ink already smudged. He placed them flat on the desk and pushed them in front of Loki. He swiveled them round and began to read the fresh print. Coulson spoke while re-locking the case and placing it back down on the floor.

"It's not just you we are interested in, it's your culture. Everything that you've experienced is alien to us. It's another part of the universe we can only dream of seeing for ourselves."

Loki shot him deadpan looks every so often, finally pushing away the papers after reading them.

"Well, everything that I've experienced..." He cupped his chin and pondered for a minute. "There's a lot, I've lived for a long time."

Loki's not so sincere tone didn't throw Coulson off his spirit. "Just the particulars, if you please. Important events, milestones in your history and significant people who may have shaped your lifestyle, culture, art, war... even you."

* * *

Sorry that it's so short but I have been bogged down and couldn't get anything else down. I felt that 2 weeks without anything was worse than if I didn't give you a bit. I will update this chapter shortly and rename it Chapter 7 when its's complete.

UPDATE 15th: I have a dilemma. Basically, I'm between two stories, maybe 3 including this one. It's been on my mind for about 3 weeks and I've been bullet pointing parts and I am more keen to write that one than this atm. I did a full tumblr post about it. My tumblr username is in my profile page.


End file.
